Misery Business
by x.starless-skies.x
Summary: When cheating on her husband bestows her with unwanted consequences, depression leaves the brunette in an impatient hospital when she attempts suicide. Facing new challenges, Mack finds herself rekindling an old friendship with a special girl named Lela. Determined to turn her drunken nights into sober ones, Mack finds herself in a world of romance, drama, and major obstacles.
1. Prologue

_"You deserve someone who'll make you feel like you're their only priority, Mackenzie." He whispered, tucking a cascading curl behind her ear._

 _And there they were. Their breathing in perfect sync as they felt their legs tangle with one another. The brunette felt herself giggle nervously, a drunken mess as she lay beneath the smirking male. Her face warmed, a blush creeping up her cheeks as olive eyes gazed into her own. If she already wasn't under the influence of alcohol, his cologne alone was enough to intoxicate her. Despite the remorseful venom pumping through her veins, she could already feel adrenaline mixing in with the guilty feeling as she responded positively to the lust he withheld. Cold fingertips grazed her thigh, causing the shiver down her spine as he made his way up her dress._

 _It was only a mere second before she was taken through a series of soft kisses, their bodies against each other as passion enveloped them. Her eyes closed, her hands against his muscular chest as warm lips pressed against her neck. Breathing heavily, she tangled her fingers within his forest of brown hair, slowly letting her guard down as was taken down a road of rough kisses. Guilt the last emotion at her grasp as the night shaded the undressing young adults. Through the throbbing hickeys left on her collarbone and their whispers of sweet nothings numbing away the silence, it was easy to think something so wrong would feel so right._

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, this is my second fic on the site and I appreciate you clicking on my story. This will be a multi-chapter fanfiction that doesn't update on a schedule or anything, so I apologize if it takes me a while to update. This will be rated T for triggering topics such as alcoholism, depression, suicide, abuse, and other triggering topics. There will also be occasional swearing. I hope you enjoy this bumpy road of romantic triangles, heart-wrenching plot twists, and the struggling challenges that are yet to come. Thanks for reading!~_**


	2. One

She had promised herself what she had between him was just a drunken one night stand, a careless action to get the affection she lacked from her husband. Yet, what had turned into a hasty night for intimate contact had resulted in several nights of being showered in gifts and swapping saliva. She refrained from thinking much of it, the constant emotion of remorse threatening to drown her. The only relief that had ever washed over her was that her husband was oblivious to what she had been doing while he was away at work, clueless to the fact that his beloved wife wore another man's kiss on her neck and his fingertips on her thighs.

Not only did he become the victim of her selfish acts, but her small daughter did too. She would often leave the girl alone, promising her the gifts of new dolls and dresses. But to her avail, she was left with the feeling of disappoint her her heart and hunger in the pit of her stomach. She would sometimes wet the couch with her tears, her small hands running over her protruding rib cage. She couldn't help but feel that her mother had no longer loved her, feeling as if she done something wrong. Did she not clean up her toys like her mother always asked her? Was mommy mad that she sometimes forgot to brush or teeth or that she refused to go to bed when instructed? She would watch as her mother brought a strange man along with her sometimes, instructing her that trouble would follow if word about it left her mouth.

It wasn't until the sight of her mother sat on the tiles of their bathroom floor, vomit entering their toilet as she clutched her stomach. Countless times the mother had shushed her daughter, assuring here that she had gotten sick from consuming some expired food. Nevertheless, she the young girl found herself in her father's arms as she told him about her mother's vomiting. Failing to find sleep, she had listened to her mother's painful moans from another night of vomiting. The brunette had feared the worst when she overheard the conversation between father and daughter.

 _It was quite amusing that a simple trip to the doctor would shatter her future, cutting away the bond with the things she cherished the most._

Mack trembled, stroking her daughter's chocolate curls as they sat on the couch together. The young mom refrained from breaking down in horrendous sobs, not wanting her daughter to question her wrong doings. The faint ticking of the grandfather clock they had in their home enveloped her with an endless taunting, as if it knew the the time her trouble would be just beginning. It wasn't long before Mack sit still at the sound of their front door being unlocked, tears already threatening her dark eyes. Comforting her daughter one last time, she instructed the young girl to lock herself in her room. "Mommy wants you to go in your room and lock the door, okay?" She whispered. Lynn, their four year old daughter picked up the stern in her mother's voice, causing her not to question what would happen once that door was open. Hopping down from her mother's lap, she scurried to her room upstairs.

Biting her lip, she watched as her husband appeared at the entrance. Running his fingers through blonde curls, he brought in his surfboard, a gift passed down for many generations. He smiled at his wife, propping the item up against their wall. The brunette nervously smiled back, watching what would have been the love of her life come forward. She watched as he placed a tender kiss on her temple, trailing down to her lips. Guilt was another ache in her stomach she wished to vomit, the kiss reminding her of all the ways Tanner made her shiver with satisfaction. By now, it was too late, tears slipping from her eyes as she pushed the blonde away.

"Mack, what's wrong? Did you go to the doctor today?" He questioned, grabbing his wife's hand as he sat down beside her. She nodded, pulling the white mechanism from her short's pocket. Trembling, she held the device in her hands a lump already forming tightly in her throat. "The doctor said there was a possibly of me being pregnant, so he sent me home with a pregnancy test." She explained, not able to meet his eyes. Brady nodded, squeezing his wife's hand. He was still in a state of oblivion, but Mack knew he would soon snap out of his lovingly vibe. "So are you pregnant?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow.

Mack struggled to swallow, placing the mechanism in his hands. Finding the courage to look up at him, she searched his lifeless eyes for any sign of emotion. He wasn't in fact angry yet, but she could feel irritation through the questions he voiced upon. "But how? We haven't done anything to get another child." He replied, his eyes still comprehending what he had just seen. Mack sighed, running her shaky fingers through her frizzy curls. "That's because it isn't our child, Brady." She whispered, her voice quivering with fear. Brady wasn't the type of person violence, but she knew the type of anger he withheld.

Her original plan had been to tell Brady that she had agreed to become a surrogate mother for a woman in her area. While that happened, she would have explained to Tanner that their affair could no longer unravel any further. Yet, for many nights the remorse had eaten at her internally. Promising her doting husband that her vomiting had been from eating bad food was no longer working on the surfer. Brady was oblivious most of the time, but he wasn't stupid. _"Then how?"_

"It's because it's Tanner child, okay? I-I went over to his house for a couple drinks and he just kissed me." She explained. Brady could feel himself clench his fists, his knuckles turning a pale white as he quivered in anger. "One year, Mack. _One fucking year._ Yet, you're already ready to throw away what we already had." By then, tears were already making it's way by blurring his vision, the feeling of anger and betrayal suffocating him. "I didn't plan to have this happen. I-I just confided into him and he comforted me. We swore this would only be a one night stand." She assured him, justifying her actions.

"How funny because Lynn wandered into the kitchen last night and told me about the dolls you promised her. She told me about the strange man you let into the house almost everyday while I was gone." He retorted, standing up from his seat on the couch. "You don't understand how lonely it was here. Y-You're always at your surfing gigs, never having any time for our daughter and me. If anything you should be yelling at Tanner for making a move on me!" She exclaimed, placing her hand upon her temple. "We're a married couple. We made a commitment to tell each other everything. I honestly want to make you feel good every night but I'm tired, Mack. I'm booked for photo shoots, I'm flung into the water when practicing my surfing, and then I come home to this."

"You're so busy thinking about all the things you selfishly want, you don't think about how this could affect me." He sighed, beginning to walk away. "Brady, wait." She whispered hoarsely, following behind him as he went outside. "We have to be a family for Lynn. We can tell her that we have a new addition to our family." She smiled weakly, grasping his arm as plead gleamed in her eyes. "There won't be any new addition. We aren't going to raise a baby that isn't ours." He spoke sternly, snatching his arm away from her.

"There's always an abortion clinic." He added. Brady knew that Mack had grown up in a religious household, another reason Mack almost got taken back from him a couple summers ago when her aunt came along. Murdering someone, alive or unborn was an unholy sin. When the couple was told that their daughter might be born with complications, the brunette's strong decisions for pro-life kept her from aborting like the doctors suggested. She knew it was nothing left to justify the unforgivable act she committed, but she stayed sturdy in her position. "You know my opinions when it comes to abortion. I'll talk to Tanner and I'll help him get settled with this baby." She suggested, biting her lip.

"That's great because you won't be stepping a foot in this house anymore." He nodded, opening the door. "But I need to be here to support this family! Who am I going to look like if I'm not the mother who cares for her daughter?" She stamped her foot upon the porch. By then, she was inches apart from his lips, the smell of saltwater and sunscreen entering her nose. She refrained from crying out in emotion, realization a violent smack to the face as she realized the man she was giving up. _"Well it's pretty evident of who you wanted yourself to be."_ He spoke faintly, placing one last kiss upon her dry lips. There, she was left to watch his disappear behind the door, a simple action that call her to sob out in pain. She bloodied her knuckles, pounding against their chipping door in rage. She screamed for her daughter, her husband, and for her right to entrance. She had done all of that until her voice groan hoarse.

With her heart worn on her sleeve, she slumped down in front of the door with her face in her palms. Dampening them with her tears, thoughts pricked at her from the inside. The thought of that last minute kiss a constant replay in her head, the feeling of sickly sweetness as the gleam of that his eyes possessed stripped of affection for his wife. The thought that she may not feel the gentle sheets of her daughter's spread, an emotion of warmth when reading her tales of damsels in distress and kissing her goodnight once her lamp was no longer on.

Despite that she had realized she had hurt more than herself, she didn't care to think that her husband was inside distributing shards of glass onto their kitchen floor, the feeling of a knife through his blackening heart as he ripped the walls of their portraits. She didn't think that her only child would ever see the day that she would ever become the princesses that need saving from in her book, trembling as she hid in her closet. She didn't think that her daughter would ever see the day that life wasn't a place of happy endings. She was still in her selfish mindset, not knowing whether if she was in the state of changing it.

But it wouldn't be long before the events that would take presence shortly after, would be willing to change it for her.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my TBM fanfiction, Misery Business. So first off, I would like to clarify that this will be a fanfiction set in an Alternate Universe, so the characters from Wet Side Story won't be from the movie they came from or act as if the technology or new things in the modern world amaze them. There will also be minor changes as well. Since this is set in a world where Mack and Brady are older, they won't act as they did when they were teenagers, so it may seem out a character at some points. It would mean a lot to me if you left any comments, feedback, or critique. I will make sure everything is as realistic as possible considering we are dealing with some serious topics, so don't expect everything to be all sunshine and rainbows in this story. I would appreciate any comments, feedback, or critique on my story. I hope you enjoy! I'll update soon!~**_


	3. Two

That night, Brady was still willing to offer Mack a place to sleep on their burgundy sofa. Upon the sun's awakening, the groggy individual expectations in leaving the house in peace was shattered. As she gathered a couple of things before leaving to Tanner's, she was greeted by a firm husband, quarreling about the subjects of divorce and the reality for their daughter Lynn. Mack had already realized that she would have to face the obstacle of a hasty divorce, but she wasn't fond over the idea of her own daughter. Even though Mack was solely responsible for her actions, she didn't believe that something as adultery should take away her own child from her. She hadn't committed any acts of physical or emotional abuse, and she had been a caring mother. In the end, _the mother always got the child right?_

A sigh escaped her lips, her fingers tangling in her unruly curls out of anxiousness. She hadn't even notified him since she found out about her unexpected pregnancy. The day before Brady had realized Mack's lustful action, she and Tanner had been in a world of bliss, hazed by Tanner's tender caressing and the affectionate marks on the tips of her collarbones. They hadn't thought of the human being they could be bringing into the world, or even using protection at all. At this moment, Mack began to feel rather dirty, tears threatening the corner of her eyes. She slammed the door of her Volkswagen Beetle, a gift from her mother before her ever so tragic death. Inhaling nervously, she listened to the the sounds of her footsteps against the steps. Soon enough, she was greeted by a grinning face as she pushed the doorbell.

Tanner was an successful individual, surprising Mack by the fact that she was the ideals of his affections. She had been an ordinary young adult, work part time at both a coffee shop and ice cream parlor. As cliche as it sounded, their first encounter had indeed happened at one of her occupations. She had been attending to a peeve mother and her screaming two-year-old, partially covered in ice cream as he attacked me with anything his sticky little fingers could get a hold of. It didn't help that the mother was swearing like sailor, demanding that her pained child receive more strawberry ice cream. In a matter of seconds, a particular guy took actions into his own hands. He quickly comforted child into fits of giggling, a smug expression of accomplishment on his face.

That day had been the day he caressed her cheek with the simple use of his thumb, removing ice cream from it. Mack knew she wasn't supposed to feel that cage of butterflies, wishing she had pushed him away when she knew she had a husband at home. Yet she didn't, watching herself as she silently longed for his presence. There he was, blossoming a warm friendship between the two, bestowing her beneficial affection behind closed doors. She knew she wasn't suppose to submit to the forehead kisses he placed upon her, the feeling of his fingers placing a curl behind her ear. She sighed, nearly forgetting she was in the presence of Tanner.

Tanner could sense the faraway stare in those dark eyes, thus causing him to intertwine their fingers together. She could feel a state of reassurance as his soft fingertips came in contact with her own. He quietly lead her into his spacious home, causing her to become fascinated with it all over again. As always, his home was was polished, the spiral stairways and counter tops reflecting a gleam. A light vanilla scent wafted through the home, soothing Mack to breathe easier as he lead her to his living room. They sat quietly on the lemony colored couch. A coffee table accompanied them, a centerpiece full of fresh flowers in the middle. Up above was a flat screen, muted as a soap opera dramatically played. As he moved in to press his lips against her, she gently pushed him away.

"Is something troubling you, Mackenzie?" He questioned, moving his hand to cup the right side of her face. She breathed, finding herself wrapping her arms around him as she burst into a sob. The original plan of keeping calm while in the presence of such an individual had failed. Tanner wasn't as irrational and easily angered as Brady, but there was a feeling that Tanner wouldn't be as supportive as he made himself to be. He shushed her, rubbing her back as he held her in her arms. She signed, realizing how foolish she appeared. Wiping the tears falling from her eyes, she unwrapped herself from him, mustering a smile as she prepared him for the news. "T-Tanner, I-I got pregnant." She struggled to talk, crying taking her over.

He furrowed his brows, a nervous smile playing on his lips as he continued to comfort her. He bit his lip, numerous thoughts coming at him all at once. Surely, they hadn't thought of using protection. They were two individuals hazed by their own lustful desires, masqueraded by the gentle gestures left on their skin and the affection kissed upon their collarbones. In those moments, the two had only been worried about disease being transmitted through their hazy nights, but the thought of birthing a child had only crossed their mind only once or twice, only to be covered by such selfish actions. "Don't worry yourself, We can easily abort the child before anyone else finds out." He suggested, that nervous smile still on his face.

Finally calm, Mack felt that she shouldn't notify him about Brady finding out. As a gut instinct, she felt Tanner's nervous smile was a way to keep his composure, only to break if he realized that her husband was no longer oblivious. He was well aware that brunette had a family at home, that information nonexistent to him. He continue to hold the girl in his arms each and every night, making it his objective to make her feel loved as she confided into him her insecurities. He didn't know whether he felt compassionate finding the time to nurse a unloved individual, or that he was just feeling an empty void in his own heart. Taking his focus off his own guilt, he returned to Mack.

"Why does everyone who gets an unwanted pregnancy always see abortion as the only option?" Mackenzie laughed angrily, folding her arms. "How could you just take away somebodies life? Especially when they haven't even gotten to experience it yet?" She yelled hoarsely, tears brimming her eyes once more. Tanner placed both hands upon her shoulders, a kiss on her temples as she cried once more. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you." She breathed, letting their lips meet. She found comfort within the warmness of his chaste kiss, silently telling her that things may be okay. He broke off the kiss, caressing her hand.

"I promise, Mackenzie. Everything will be alright, no one will have to know." He smiled, a glimmer of hope in his olive eyes.

 _But things would be far from alright._

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the kind and helpful reviews that I've received for this fic, they are greatly appreciated and have been taken into consideration. I apologize if some chapters seem shorter than others, considering the size varies chapter to chapter. As always, please let me know of your thoughts in the reviews. Any feedback or critique is accepted, and it just means so much that you've decide to become interested in my story. Until my next update~**_


	4. Three

A yawn escaped the lips of a groggy Mack, her frizzy curls all over the place as removed her head the satin pillow. Tanner's arms had her by the waist, due to previously being curled up as they slept through the emotional night. As usual, the olive-eyed individual bestowed her with affection, providing her with a warm meal of something too intricate to remember the name of. In hopes of soothing the anxiety she felt, he invited her to indulge herself with a romantic bubble bath, their laughs in between steamy kisses echoing the hallways. It wasn't long before the brunette reverted back to her emotional breakdown, the realization that her life wasn't simply bliss at the moment. Even if Tanner had intentions to create a reality where it was.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled sleepily, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before removing himself from the bed. Mack returned a genuine smile, warmth overtaking her. She then emitted a groan, having to work not the best thing to wake up to. Rubbing her exhausted eyes, she pulled her tattered work uniform out. It had suffered several months of temper tantrum pulling, frozen treats being hurled it's way, and had even torn a the a bit at the sleeves from her perverted boss making an effort to always make advances when it came to his female workers. As she removed her wrinkled nightgown, she felt a warm hand place itself on her stomach. Considering this would be her second time birthing the life of a child, her pregnancy bump would be visible sooner.

With such a soft smile on his face, Mack couldn't help but feel fond of Tanner seeming enthusiastic about being a father. Yet, sometimes it seemed as if he forgot she had another child in her life, who might question forever why mommy wasn't in existence anymore. She pulled away from his warm gesture, Tanner letting the torn mother dress in silence. After throwing her hair into a ponytail and applying gloss to her lips, she met the brunette at the front door, readjusting his tie as he bent down for a quick peck. "Cherries, my favorite." He breathed, taking her hands in his.

"We can discuss this after work. Don't feel as if you have to go back to your house feeling ridiculed." He left her off, traveling to his convertible. As much as she wanted to feel she would never have to face Brady again, there were worse consequences then getting shamed by the person you cheated on. Having a little girl of her own had always been a dream for her. Her mother had always joked about Mack growing up a tomboy, hoping that her granddaughter would at least take interest in the sparkly dresses that never got worn, and the wasted barbie dolls that had never gotten played with. Mack sighed when entering her car, realizing that her mother had gotten the granddaughter she had always wanted, but never the daughter she had always longed for.

It didn't help that the troubled young adult was faced with passing her own home on her way to work. Luckily, Lynn was always attending daycare during the summer, which meant she wouldn't have to pass by her energetic daughter playing in the yard. As always, Brady was attending his job, the last individual she would ever want to lock eyes with. Increasing her speed, she not only put herself in danger, but the drivers in front of her as well. Tears began to threaten her vision as objects blurred around her. Perhaps she would never convince herself that the events that occurred were just an altered perception of reality, a part of her fantasy for wanting someone more attentive. She could never convince herself that she would ever be in her husband's arm, holding her daughter as they validated themselves as a perfect family. Gathering her composure, she parked her car in the parking lot of Scoops n' Smiles.

How ironic that such a sweet looking place was the opposite of it's title. Why bother showering customers who glimmered with fake personas and bestowed her with idiotic ignorance? What was the point of pretending to be apologetic when mother's didn't take control of their screaming toddlers or bratty children? Why pretend that working here was a breeze when she dealt with hormonal boys and her widower of a boss? She sighed, sticking her hands into the pockets of her skirt as the summer breeze fluttered about. She was welcomed by both the yelling of her coworker and the chilly environment as she clocked in.

"I swear to god, you fucking perverted bastard. I'd never be fucking straight for someone like you." The ebony-haired girl exclaimed, slamming the employees door behind her. She shot Mack an apologetic smile, clicking over to a table near the window. The brunette invited herself over, instead of usually being beckoned by her. Sliding in across from her, she gave her a soft smile. Chrissie, or Chee as she referred to herself had been rivals with Mack since their middle school years. As the years progressed on, they both realized how petty they both made themselves look. Quarreling over the most idiotic topics.

Throughout her schooling years, everyone had known Mackenzie as the naive girl who grew up in a Christian family, making it known from the cross she wore around her neck. Her voice was the main source for things that preached of things so innocent; and Chrissie Fit hadn't been one of them. The hazel-eyed beauty had no longer been the charismatic girl with a stunning smile, but a slutty whore who purchased her way into a boy's bedroom. Mackenzie had been the first to rumor her sleeping around, guys endlessly conversing about her nude photos and wild acts in bed. From there, had it led to unnecessary drama between the two, causing Chrissie to point out that Mack had been nothing but a gossiping prude, too immersed if any else's personal life to think of her own. Yet, it a way she had been right.

Chee had turned out to be quite nice. Sure, she was occasionally still the sassy girl portrayed as a snob in her young life, but she was still known to others as a girl who proceeded to fulfill acts of kindness and shown the world her glistening smile. Whether or not she was doing it just to get her reputation back on track was a mystery to everyone, but in a way, it didn't matter at this point. Now, she was simply a figure in both the feminist and gay community, having coming out lesbian just a few months ago. Even though she had not been apart of an extremely religious family, she still received ridicule from people like her own mother and father. Yet, she had made it simply clear that zero fucks at not been giving, considering nonacceptance hadn't stop her from posting pictures of her and her girlfriend. In away, Mack had envied her, wishing that she had the strength to not care about what people thought about her.

"Just when I thought hetero people had it easy." She sighed, sipping the strawberry milkshake in front of her. As usual, she provided a vanilla one for the brunette, being that both of them were the only ones who cared to show up each morning. Chee had been working at the shabby place a couple months before Mack arrived, being the mentor on how things worked at this place, the first to warn that their boss was a perverted misogynistic, dedicating his elderly life to making the lives of women miserable. She too had been looking for a job, considering most jobs she applied had been homophobic hypocrites. They had both been placed in desperate situations, Mack realizing that she would never find success at a prestigious school, failing her deceased mother, and Chee never finding the equality she strove for.

"As if I don't have enough problems on my plate." Mack retorted, sighing as she blew a stray strand from her face.

"What's that suppose to mean, shortcake? Your sexuality isn't oppressed." She smirked, eyes fluttering behind false lashes.

Mack could only roll her eyes at her comments, watching to smack that red smile off her full lips just like the old days. Mack was understanding of the gay community, considering she didn't find liking the same sex was all that big of a deal, and it definitely wasn't affecting her life. Yet, in her personal opinion, some individuals had become annoying when flaunting off their sexuality, crying offensive words that people of hetero relationships were nothing by human trash, scums of the earth. Just as any lgbt individual, heteros had problems of their owns. Liking someone of the same sex didn't make you special, at least in Mack eyes, and it definitely wasn't something you needed to remind someone of every five minutes of the day. Thinking before voicing her words, she sipped at the sweet treat, closing her eyes in satisfaction.

"Well, first off I'm pregnant." She started, unsure if she was willingly to share the news with her.

"Why is that such a problem? Any good mother would be happy-"

"But it isn't Brady's baby." She continued, cutting the girl off.

Chee furrowed her brows, taking another sip of her shake as she felt herself become confused. She had been one of the second out of her friends to become notified of Mackenzie's pregnancy after soon being married. She could only chuckle, remembering how infatuated the brunette was when she and the blonde had first started dating. Chee had been experienced with the dating joyride early on, giving Mack the ultimate resources to questions about things like kissing or giving herself to someone who was suspected to be the one. Judging from the lovesick babbling Mack used to do on a daily basis, she couldn't picture who'd else it'd belong to.

"It can't be anyone else's but the surfer's baby, unless there's some dirty laundry you haven't spilled yet." She eyed her, causing Mack's cheeks to warm with guilt.

"That's because it's Tanner's baby." She breathed, her eyes looking downward.

At first, she could only laugh, feeling as if this was some type of stunt. She couldn't find herself to believe, Mackenzie, a perfect Christian girl who walked around as miss virgin pure would ever sleep around, especially when she had another love at home. Even though she wouldn't say it aloud, she didn't want Mackenzie preforming the same mistakes she had made. She didn't want the smiling girl to face the remorse and internal anguish she felt each and every day. Yes, she had the support of her introverted friend, the girl that had now been the love of her life, but sometimes, other never found that certain beacon of light, which sometimes lead to a bloodier demise. "Don't make me bluff, shortcake. You and Brady are like the ideal relationship."

"I'm not kidding..I-I confided into Tanner one night, we got drunk, and it led off from there."

"So you're telling me, little miss perfect didn't use protection?" She scoffed.

 _"We thought we were invincible."_ She breathed, tears wetting her cheeks. In that moment, Chee felt sympathetic, despite that Mack knew that she was the only one in fault when it came down to her actions. She could comprehend from personal experiences that it was likely to feel anguishing remorse after committing such an act. Not only would it ruin your relationship with the person you're cheating on, but it would ruin the relationships between the ones that were supportive of you the most. It still was a stab to the heart to this day that her mother couldn't bare to meet eyes with her unless she wanted something, or that she still had guys bothering her from years ago. She sighed, hoping that she could comfort the crying girl.

"Something's telling me that Brady's found out, and hell yea you're going to feel fucking shit about doing something about that. The worse that can happen is that he shares the news with family and friends. Trust me, it's like walking with Satan himself." She explained, eating the cherry from the bottom. Mack sighed, not thinking of such a thing until she mentioned it. Just as Mack, Brady was very family oriented. When Mack said the long awaited yes when he proposed, he was already teary-eyed as he called his parents a few minutes after. He never held back from telling his family anything, especially when it came to things to excite over. The brunette never thought that something so trustworthy would seem so lethal.

"Do you really think Brady would tell?" She questioned, biting her nails into stubs.

"It's a possibility. When Giggles asshole of a boyfriend not only cheated on her with some bimbo bitch, but leaked the nudes she sent him to a bunch of people around school, you better believe she blackmailed the dude. Not to mention she alerted his mother of being an underage consumer of alcohol and cigarettes., and maybe even a whole lot of other scandals. " She smirked, proud of her girlfriend for taking him down with a few simple clicks of her computer. Though she found this as an amusing moment, Mack could only tremble in worry as thousands of possibilities overcrowded her head. Would his family no longer accept her with warming arms? Would her aunt even bare to look at her anymore?

As the day unraveled, Mack continued to bestow customers with her barbie smiles and coo at children despite that it made her think of her own daughter. She didn't bother to defend herself with he boss's fingertips brushed her thighs underneath her skirt. She hadn't even felt the energy to take her lunch break, a period of time that could have gave her the resources to sort of her thoughts out. Instead, she locked herself in the bathroom, tears hitting the tiled floor beneath her. _Would he really tell everyone about her little scandal?_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry that this chapter took a while. I hadn't been feeling well some days and when I did, half of what I'd write would delete or I would procrastinate like usual. But finally, it's done. I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Misery Business, and like always, I love to hear about what my readers think. Enjoy!~**_


End file.
